


Never Have I Ever

by British_Teabag



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Outing, Party, Vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Teabag/pseuds/British_Teabag
Summary: Our favourite skaters get together for a party and end up finding out a little more than they anticipated....Yes this is my first fic, please don’t hate.





	Never Have I Ever

Yuri sighed. He already regretted agreeing to attend Victor’s “skater party” but by now the evening was well underway and a decent bottle of vodka was sat on the table calling him. Trust Victor to purchase gold standard Russian vodka. Old man was probably trying to make up for his lack of recent victories. Idiot. Scoffing slightly, he crossed the room and picked up the bottle, eyeing the clear liquid with desire. Fuck it. Victor made him come to this stupid party and there is no way he was listening to JJ sing more songs about himself if he wasn’t at least slightly tipsy.

 

Grabbing the bottle, Yuri spun round only to crash into Yuuri’s chest. For fucks sake. Couldn’t a guy get a drink in peace?  
“Yurio! I’m so glad you cameee!”

 

Yuri scowled as the singing words dripped from Yuuri’s mouth like honey. “I came for the vodka.” Yuri stated firmly, already filled with regret at his decision of attending.

  
Yuuri just smiled and then had the audacity to pat him on the fucking head. With an angry screech, Yuri slapped the elder’s hand away and spun round only to be cornered by baldy himself. Yes, Yuri really regretted attending.

 

“Yuuurrriiiiiooooooooo!!!” Victor beamed with that irritatingly sweet heart shaped smile of his. “Otabek just got here!”

 

At that Yuri’s interest piqued and he raised his head to look round the room. His eyes soon settled on the Kazakh skater and he nodded at Victor, no he wasn’t thanking him, just acknowledging his statement. With slight relief and excitement, only because Otabek was the only skater who wasn’t a fucking moron, Yuri slipped through the mingling skaters until he found his target.

 

With an excited yowl, no he didn’t fucking screech thank you, the ice tiger of Russia doesn’t screech, he flung himself at Otabek, wrapping his legs round the Kazakh’s waist and burying his head into the crook of his neck. A warm rumble shook Yuri and he scowled up as Otabek chuckled quietly.

 

“Shut up idiot, I’m just glad to see a competent person.”

  
“I missed you too, Yura.”

 

Yuri smiled and hugged Otabek tightly, his knuckles turning slightly white as he still gripped the bottle of Russian vodka. Breathing deeply, he relaxed into the comforting scent of leather, wood and the unique cologne he always wore. If it wasn’t for his value of his image then Yuri would definitely ask what it was, not so he could smell Otabek whenever he wanted, just because he thought it was a semi-decent scent. It definitely did not make his knees weak.

  
Vaguely, Yuri registered strong hands gripping his thighs and with a dissatisfied grunt, he jerked forward so that said hands were now holding his butt. Removing his head from Otabek’s neck, Yuri was pleased to see a faint blush dusting the Kazakh’s cheeks. Yuri leaned forward to crash their lips together because dear God it had been so long, when he realised Otabek had turned his head to the side. Confused and hurt, Yuri dropped his legs to the floor and stepped back, cradling the vodka.

 

“Beka?”

The small, hurt voice of the self-proclaimed Russian Ice Tiger made Otabek blink and turn his head.

“Yura…” he sighed, voice low. “You said you don’t want any publicity on…us. Phichit is sure to be documenting everything for his Instagram, you know that, right?”

 

Oh. Now Yuri felt slightly foolish and he looked down to the floor in slight embarrassment. An idea quickly springing to mind, his head raised quickly and he grinned. Shooting a quick glance round the room of mostly tipsy skaters, Yuri placed the vodka on a nearby table before grabbing Otabek’s hand and dragged him across the room and into the garden. Satisfied with the vacancy of the dimly lit area, Yuri grabbed Otabek’s collar and this time their lips did crash together.

 

There was nothing gentle or sweet about it, the kiss was full of burning need, desire and want. Yuri’s hands worked their way into Otabek’s dark hair, enjoying the feeling of his shaved sides. The Kazakh moaned into his lover’s mouth and snaked his hands up the Russian’s toned body. As teeth clashed hungrily, Otabek grabbed a handful of Yuri’s long, blonde hair and yanked down on it, hard.

 

Letting out a shocked gasp, Yuri let out a breathy “fucker” as he felt Otabek smirk against his lips. Soon Yuri’s hands had found their way into the Hero of Kazakhstan’s jean pockets and he gave the well-defined ass a squeeze, enjoying the way his boyfriend stiffened as it happened, a low moan granting Yuri the satisfaction he so desperately craved.

 

Otabek grabbed the Russian’s hips and pulled them closer until their dicks were rubbing against each other through the fabric of their trousers. With a gasp, Yuri reached his hands up Otabek’s shirt, drawing them down in a way that Otabek knew would leave visible scratches. With a breathy moan, Otabek ground his hips against Yuri, feelings their erections straining.

 

“Fuck, Bek-AH”

Otabek smiled as he sucked his Yuri’s sensitive neck.

  
“God I’ve missed you.”

  
Removing his mouth from Yuri’s neck, Otabek began tugging the hem of his lover’s shirt upwards. Yuri eagerly began doing the same to his Kazakh boyfriend. Feeling the icy air bite at his skin, Yuri was about to urge Otabek to hurry the fuck up when an irritating and unwanted voice called out.

 

“Yurio? Otabek? Are you out here?”

  
Otabek let out an irritated groan before calling out a reply. Yuri let out a sigh as the supposed ‘Living Legend’ cockblocked him yet again.

  
“We’re about to play Never Have I Ever, you’re joining us, right?”

  
“Yes, give us a minute, we’ll be right over” Otabek responded calmly, a hand clamped firmly over his boyfriend’s mouth.  
Apparently satisfied with the answer, Victor vanished back into the house and was heard excitably yelling that the game was about to start.

 

Removing his hand, Otabek looked Yuri in the eye. “You agreed to come, Yura.” With a frustrated sigh, Yuri looked down at his feet. He was well aware what turning up would entail, he just wished stupid fucking baldy would let him have a little more time with his boyfriend. Looking up defiantly, Yuri gave Otabek a chaste kiss before sashaying up the garden, hips swaying seductively. Feeling his dick start to come back to life, Otabek groaned. This boy was going to be the death of him.

 

 

 

 

Once the two males had made their way inside, Phichit grabbed them both and yanked them towards a circular table in which the others were seated. Wincing slightly, Yuri quietly marvelled the violent strength contained by the Thai skater. “You could’ve just told us where to go you prick,” Yuri hissed, frustrated at being forcefully pulled around the house. “We aren’t stupid!”

 

Smiling sheepishly, Phichit pulled out his phone and quickly began documenting the event as it was the first time all the skaters were situated together at the party. With that sickening heart shaped smile, Victor called for everyone’s attention, his voice giving Yuri a fucking headache- could he shut up ohmygod. Clearing his throat, Victor caught the attention of the group and quickly began explaining the instructions to his game. Was this worth missing time with Beka for? No, no it was not. Frowning, Yuri listened to the elder, yes very much elder, skater.

 

“Everyone please put your phones in the box, that way nothing leaves this room,” Victor’s eyes landed on Phichit who grinned at him before realising he was expected to participate as well. Begrudgingly, the skaters all placed their phones in a black box that Yuuri passed round. With an angry snarl, Yuri placed his phone in said box before passing it back to the Japanese skater who quickly counted the devices inside. Satisfied that everyone had placed their phones inside, Yuuri put the box in the next room before returning to the group.

 

“Okay!” Victor beamed. “You all know the rules, each person says something they haven’t done and if anyone in the room has done it, that person must take a shot.”

  
“I do hope we aren’t playing…innocent, Vitya,” Chris drawled in his disturbingly sexual voice.

  
With a gasp, Yuuri looked straight at Yuri, for fucks sake I’m 21, and pointedly whispered “there are children present!”

With an annoyed snarl, Yuri snatched the bottle of vodka from the centre of the table and took a large swig from it before turning to the Japanese skater. “I’m 21, you twat!”

  
There was a small bubble of laughter before the bottle was pried from the young Russian’s hands and he growled. Realising the thief was Otabek, he relaxed slightly, still frowning, but allowed the bottle to be taken.

“I’ll start!” Victor chirped. “Never have I ever…..forgotten asking somebody to be my coach!” With a sly smile he turned to his husband who was now glaring at him. With a sigh, Yuuri took a small swig from the bottle of vodka, coughing as the liquid burned his throat. Yuri snickered.

 

“Should we go round the circle?” JJ asked, waiting only momentarily for the affirmative reply of the skaters. “Okay, never have I ever bought merchandise of another skater!”

 

“I’m being attacked…” Yuuri sighed before reaching for the bottle only to find it not in the centre of the table. Glancing round, he saw Victor raise the bottle to his lips and wink. Once Victor had taken a drink, Yuuri reached out to take the bottle. With a startled cry, he flinched backwards as the Russian Ice Tiger lunged forward and snatched the bottle. Taking a quick gulp, the bottle was thrust upon the Kazakh skater who also drank before passing it back to Yuuri. Mildly confused, Yuuri took the bottle and drank before placing it back in the centre. Chris grabbed the bottle and drank before Phichit then followed suit.

 

“Tsch, clearly some idiots don’t take into account that many skaters are friends and like to support each other!”  
Getting a sharp look from Otabek, Yuri raised his head defiantly.

 

“Never have I ever….” Phichit paused, thinking, until a smirk crossed his face and Yuuri groaned loudly. “Never have I ever orgasmed on the ice.” An evil glint in his eye, he continued, “That includes if you were having sex on the ice, not just routines.”

  
Unsurprisingly, Chris took the bottle of vodka and gulped down the burning liquid before passing the bottle to Victor, a coy smirk on his face. Glaring, Victor and Yuuri both took a shot. “Ew! Fucking gross old man, I have to skate on that ice!” Seeing the raised eyebrow from his boyfriend, Yuri snarled and took a swig from the bottle before watching Otabek drink as well.

 

“Yurio?!” Victor gasped in horror, grabbing Yuuri’s arm.

  
“Don’t fucking ask old man.”

 

Victor sniffed loudly before flinging his arms round his husband and sobbing. Drunken mess, what a fucking embarrassment. Glaring round the table, Yuri quietened any questions, or rather, scared the skaters enough for them not to pry. A shocked silence followed before Chris broke it. “Never have I ever had a crush on Victor Nikiforov,”

Yuuri drank, mentally preparing himself for the bombardment of affection that his husband was sure to shower him with. He was right. Sighing slightly, he allowed his over enthusiastic husband to cling onto him and place many kisses over his face.

“Oh Vitya…”

  
“Ugh, for fucks sake, keep the PDA away!” Yuri grabbed the bottle and took an angry swig. Glaring at the confused looks he silenced them. “I was fucking 13 okay? At 13 I had bad taste.”

 

Victor looked up from his mission of love-Yuuri-Katsuki-more-than-anyone-yes-he-is-amazing and raised a questioning eyebrow at Yuri, a smirk gracing his normally fucking stupid and annoyingly innocent face. “Oh Yurio, if only I had known!” Victor laughed and smiled his heart-shaped smile.

 

A large crash startled the skaters. Screaming in shock, Victor cried dramatically into his husband as a glass shattered on the wall behind him.

  
“Fuck off old man, I was 13 and had bad taste.”

 

Seeing the waiting skaters, Yuri sighed. “Never have I ever….flown across the world, met somebody I was stupidly in love with only to discover they didn’t remember a previous encounter.” He punctuated the sentence with a strong glare at a certain silver-haired Russian.

  
Victor stuck his tongue out at Yuri and went to reach for the bottle only to discover it absent. Confused, Victor looked up in time to see Otabek take a drink before passing him the bottle. Taking a drink of his native liquor, Victor took note of the faint blush dusting Yuri’s cheeks.

  
Glancing at Yuri, Otabek kept his face blank, preparing his slight vengeance for the earlier teasing.

 

“Never have I ever gone out clubbing alone and got ridiculously drunk then ended up calling my boyfriend, confessing my love and begged him to save me.” Otabek smirked slightly, as detailed as it may be, he knew somebody who had to drink.

 

“You know what? Fuck you! You promised not to tell anyone, you ass! Go to hell Beka,” Yuri snarled as he grabbed the bottle, drinking quickly as the skaters around cackled.

 

“Ooooo Yurio has a boyfriend, isn’t that exciting Yuuri?!”

“Fuck off old man!”

  
“Who is this boyfriend, Yuri?” the ever sensible Japanese man questioned, concern beginning to show.

  
“Hell if I’d tell you, pig!”

  
“Otabek?” Yuuri turned to the Kazakh skater. “You seemed to know of him, who is he?”

  
Otabek sighed. “I haven’t met him myself but I have been sworn to secrecy.” Looking up at Yuri, he smirked. “I have heard that he is incredibly talented and ‘just the best boyfriend ever’.”

 

Yuuri and Victor smiled, content that their sort-of-adopted son seemed to be in a relationship that his best friend approved of. Yuri didn’t seem to be as happy, choosing to mouth ‘lying bastard’ instead.

  
“Wait Princess is gay?”

  
“FUCK OFF JJ!”

  
Sensing the rising tention, Victor interrupted. “Never have I ever…..participated in fisting!” smiling at Chris, he narrowed his eyes slightly. “Anal or vaginal.”

 

Grabbing the bottle, Chris swirled the clear liquid round a few times. “I am a man of many talents.” A few winces went round, Yuuri hiding his head into his husband’s chest.

  
Yuri stared at the table. “Giving or receiving?”

 

Looking up, Yuri was met with confused looks. “Does it count if you were giving or receiving?!”

  
Chris choked slightly, gasping for air as he cackled. Yuuri looked traumatised whilst Victor just stumbled over his words. “Er, I guess either?”

 

With that said, Yuri grabbed the bottle and took a drink before passing it to Otabek who also drank. Otabek’s face remained neutral, cool eyes regarding the astounded skaters whilst Yuri glared at the table. Hearing the questions within the silence, Yuri raised his head to stare angrily at the other skaters. “What?” Need I take another drink you fucking twats?!”

  
Yuuri coughed nervously. “So, uh, Otabek?” Yuuri scratched the back of his neck absentmindedly.

 

The Kazakh man responded in a calm, flat tone. “I was at a gig in Almaty. The person I was with begged so I merely satisfied their request.”

 

Yuri narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, so we’re playing that game are we?

  
“Wait, who’s turn is it?”

  
The skaters all glanced around, confused and unsure what to do next.

  
“JJ will go next!” The distinctive voice of a certain Canadian caused a now tipsy Yuri to slam his head into the table.

 

Seeing no other disagreements, the Canadian smirked. “Never have I ever had a crush on anyone at this table that I still like or love to this day!”

  
Surprisingly the question was well thought out, although it wouldn’t single out any individuals, it would target the flirtatious group as a whole. With the exception of Chris and JJ, all the other skaters drank from the bottle.

 

Victor’s eyes widened as he watched Yuri drink from the bottle.

  
“Yurio?”

“Fuck off.”

  
“But you have a boyfriend?”

  
Yuri snarled and defiantly downed the remaining contents of the bottle.

  
“So what?”

  
Yuuri’s gasp was audible and Victor’s eyes widened by a large fraction.

  
“Yurio, are you cheating on your boyfriend?”

  
The blonde Russian stared at Victor in clear offensive. “What the fuck?! Of course not!”

 

Chris looked between the skating power couple and their unofficial son.

  
“It’s Otabek.”

The sexual drawl caught the attention of the bickering individuals instantaneously.

 

Victor choked and Yuuri’s eyes clouded over with realisation. Opening his mouth to form a small circle, Yuuri breathed out. “That makes sense.”

 

Yuri got up and threw the empty vodka bottle at the couple. “No shit fucking Sherlock!”

 

Otabek raised a questioning eyebrow as the blonde stalked over to him, aggression and sexual desire clear in his eyes.

 

Grabbing the Kazakh by the collar, Yuri yanked his boyfriend to his feet and slammed their lips together. Otabek smiled into the kiss as he felt Yuri’s hand leave his collar. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know that the Russian was giving a one fingered salute to the group.


End file.
